He Cameback
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: "Ah, di sini indah sekali,"/'DEG' suara itu-kenapa mirip sekali dengan Donghae?/"Hei, ternyata ada orang lain di sini," dan kalimat itu pun membuatku menegang../A HaeHyuk Fanfiction/A sekuel of Spring in the Winter/Warn: Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai/RnR?


**Bales Review^^**

**robietex : Makasih, kalau bersedia, baca sekuelnya, yah :D**

** endahhyukiELF : Ini ada sekuelnya, hehe :D Semoga suka :D**

**nyukkunyuk : Saya bawaan sekuel fic Spring in the Winter dulu, yah?**

**Yayaoi : Makasih review dan fave-nya. Di sini saya membawakan sekuel Spring in the Winter dulu, yah :D**

**Semoga suka ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>He Cameback<strong>_

**Umu Humairo Cho, 2012**

**HaeHyuk **_**and other**_

_**God, themselves, belong to each other, belong to their couple**_

_**Genre**_** :**

_**Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy, Friendship**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Length : Ficlet **__**Sequel of Spring in the Winter fanfiction**_

_**Summary**_** :**

**Dan akhirnya—kau kembali.**

**Kembali padaku dengan sosok dirimu yang lalu.**

**Tapi—kenapa harus ingatanmu yang melayang jauh?**

**Akankah? Kau ingat siapa diriku di dalam hidupmu?**

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, OOC! AU!**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Dedicated for you all who asked me to made a sequel.**_

_**Especially**_**, Soona **_**Umma**_** dan Kak Jotha, maaf mengecewakan kalian.**

**Di sini—aku jamin **_**happy ending**_** kok :D**

_**Don't like don't read! NOT PLAGIAT!**_

_**Hope you read and comment^^ Enjoyed it too :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**He Cameback**_

**.**

_**Present by**_** Umu Humairo Cho**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>All of Hyukjae's POV<em>

* * *

><p>Lagi—hari-hari berlalu tanpa dirimu, Hae.<p>

Kenapa rasanya begitu sepi? Kenapa rasanya begitu sunyi?

Aku memang berjanji untuk memperbaikinya. Namun ketahuilah, ini begitu sulit tanpa mu.

Tapi aku akan selalu berusaha. Untukmu—yang ku cinta.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>"Hyukie-<em>ya<em>, jangan hanya di kamar saja, _eoh_? Main lah keluar. Beberapa bulan ini kau lebih suka menyendiri, hm? Ayo jangan buat _umma_ cemas, _chagi_~~?" suara _umma_ menyadarkanku, Hae. Suaranya terdengar sangat mengkhawatirkanku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Ku coba untuk membuka mulutku—mengeluarkan sepatah kata dengan bunyi suara yang ku miliki yang sekarang jarang ku gunakan untuk berinteraksi—dengan mereka—keluargaku dan sahabat-sahabatku.

Tuhan—mengapa rasanya begitu sulit?

"N-_ne_ u-_umma_—H-hyukie akan k-keluar sebentar la—lagi," gugupku menjawab. Hell—kenapa aku seperti orang bisu yang baru bisa berbicara? Padahal katamu, Hae, suara ku begitu indah, 'kan? Tapi kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku takut untuk mengeluarkannya?

Ku dengar terkekeh pelan, membuatku mengernyit tak mengerti—namun kemudian ku dengar suaranya lagi. "_Arraseo chagi_. Cepatlah turun dan mari kita berbincang lagi. Sudah lama tidak berbicara pada kami—kau jadi seperti orang gugup seperti itu, hihihi," oh _God_! _Umma_ menertawakan aku? Baiklah—mungkin aku ini memang lucu.

Kehilangan seseorang—dan memiliki rasa rindu yang mengakar di hatiku ini membuatku mengunci suaraku. Baik-baik, aku jahat. Mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi Hyukjae—Hyukie yang dulu lagi! Titik!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>Di sini aku berdiri—di hadapan kedua orang tua ku yang menatapku sedih. Entahlah—aku—tak tahu.<p>

"Duduklah, nak," pinta _appa_ padaku. Aku hanya menurutinya dan duduk di samping _umma_. _Umma_ mengelus rambutku halus, sama seperti yang selalu kau lakukan, 'kan, Hae?

Mereka berdua kembali menatapku. Menatapku lembut namun tetap sedih. "Apa dengan kau ada di sini—itu membuktikan bahwa kau ingin menjadi Hyukie kami yang dulu lagi, hm?" tanya _umma_ padaku. Aku menatapnya—menatap matanya dan mengangguk mantap. Sebuah senyuman terpatri di kedua bibirnya. "Benarkah Hyukie?" tanya _appa_ kini. Aku juga menatapnya dan mengangguk, membuat keduanya memelukku.

Ah—sudah berapa lama aku tak merasakan kehangatan ini, Hae? Aku bahkan tak ingat, kapan terakhir kali aku memeluk mereka atau—berada di dalam dekapan mereka. Karena yang aku ingat—bagaimana dulu kau yang selalu mendekapku. Huh! Sudahlah.

Aku tidak akan cengeng dan terus terpuruk akan kepergianmu. Aku akan bangkit! Tapi berjanjilah untuk terus menjaga hatiku, Hae? Ku mohon.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>Semilir angin menyapa ku halus. Ah, sudah berapa lama aku tak pergi ke sini? Pergi ke tempat di mana—ini adalah tempat yang biasa aku datangi bersama Donghae. Sudah berapa lama, aku melupakan dan tak pernah peduli pada tempat ini?<p>

Kenapa? Entah mungkin dengan pergi ke sini—itu bisa menghidupkan kenangan yang berusaha ku simpan rapih di dalam memori ku. Tapi—tahukah kau bahwa aku merindukannya, Hae?

"Ah, indah sekali di sini,"

'DEG'

Donghae?, batinku.

_Aniyo_—tapi—suaranya—kenapa begitu mirip?

"Oh hei, ternyata ada orang lain di sini," eh? Apakah orang itu berbicara denganku? "Hei, apa kau mendengarku?" tanyanya lagi. Ah, dia berbicara denganku. Dengan ku beranikan, aku berbalik menghadapnya. "_Ne_—aku—"

'DEG DEG DEG'

"Donghae?" refleks ku menyebut namanya. Tuhan! Mirip sekali—apakah ini Donghae-ku? "D-donghae?"

"Kau mengenalku?" tanyanya membuatku melotot tak percaya. Dia—tak mengingatku. Dengan segera aku berlari—menjauh dari tempat itu. Mengabaikan dia yang terus memanggilku. Benarkah Tuhan? Dia Donghae-ku—atau bukan? Ku mohon beritahu aku. Ku mohon.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>'BRUK'<p>

Ah, Tuhan. Kenapa aku harus berlari? Kenapa aku harus menghindar? Kenapa aku harus seperti i—

"Hyukie?" aku mendongak. Melihat siapa yang memanggilku—"Minnie?" balasku memanggilnya lagi. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan membantuku berdiri. Segera saja ku peluk dia. "_Wae_?" tanyanya. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan dalam pelukan kami. Tuhan~ aku harus bagaimana?

Hae, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dia itu—dirimu atau—bukan?

"Hyukie _waeyo_? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Minnie lagi melepas pelukan kami. Aku menatapnya yang menatapku cemas. Bukan menjawab—aku terisak. "Hyukie—"

"Hiks..aku—aku ketemu Donghae..hiks..di bukit dekat rumah kami..hiks..Minnie—dia..hiks mirip sama Donghae..hiks," kataku sambil menangis. Ku lihat Minnie terbelalak menatapku. "Kau serius Hyukie? Donghae sudah—"

"Aku tahu Minnie, aku tahu. Tapi dia mirip sekali dengan Hae-ya. Aku—juga tidak tahu, hiks," ucapku memotong kalimatnya. Ia mengerti dan menghapus air mataku. "_Uljima_ Hyukie-_ya_, mungkin dia memang mirip dengan Donghae. Sstt—_uljima_, hm?" aku mengangguk dan menghapus air mataku. Menatapnya yang menatapku lembut. "Jangan seperti ini, _eoh_? Sudah lama aku tak melihatmu—dan setelah kembali melihatmu kau jelek seperti ini? haish, kemana Hyukie sahabatku yang dulu, eh?"

Sial! Dia mengejekku?

"Aish, baiklah Minnie. Ini kan usaha awalku untuk tidak terpuruk lagi," balasku dengan mempoutkan bibirku. Ia tertawa melihatku. "_Arra arra_ Hyukie-_ya_. Begitu saja sudah ngambek. Ah _kajja_, kita makan es krim saja, yuk? Mau?" dan aku hanya mengangguk. Membiarkan tangannya menarik tanganku. Tuhan—ternyata masih banyak yang ingin aku menjadi Hyukie yang dulu. Apakah kau termasuk, Hae?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>Sudah beberapa hari setelah hari di mana aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip Donghae. Kenapa—aku jadi penasaran? Apakah aku harus ke sana lagi? Untuk bertemu dengannya? Hei—aku hanya akan mencintai Donghae. Tapi—aish! Entahlah.<p>

"Hyukie, _kajja_ waktunya makan siang," panggil _umma_ padaku. Aku pun menjawabnya. "_Ne umma_!" dan kemudian turun ke lantai bawah.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>Angin semilir musim dingin menusukku—aish, benar-benar dingin. Dan aku lupa memakai jaketku. Tapi tahukah kau, Hae? Setiap pergi ke bukit tempat kita—aku merasa hangat. Walau baru beberapa hari yang lalu aku ke sana—saat aku menginjakkan kaki—aku—benar-benar merasa begitu hangat seakan ada yang mendekapku. Lalu aku—bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip denganmu. Huh!<p>

Aku duduk di rerumputan menghadap danau. Danau kesukaan kamu dan aku.

Ingatkah kau dulu aku pernah mendorongmu ke danau itu dan akhirnya kau basah kuyup. Kau tidak marah—hanya tersenyum padaku dan mencipratkan air danau itu. Kau dan aku tertawa gembira. Sudah lama sekali, 'kan? Seandainya aku bisa melakukannya lagi denganmu, Hae~

"Hei,"

'DEG DEG'

"Kemarin kenapa kau berlari?"

'DEG DEG'

Aish, apakah aku harus menjawab?, batinku.

"Hei, _agashi_—"

"_MWO_? Ya! Aku ini _namja_!" aku melotot saat dia memanggilku begitu. Aish, Hae. Masih saja ada yang menganggap aku ini _yeoja_ :( "_Mwo_? Ah, kau _namja_ ternyata. Oh ya, omong-omong aku mau tanya. Kenapa kemarin kau tahu namaku? Apa sebelumnya kita pernah ketemu, ya?" tanyanya padaku. Aku menunduk. Haruskah aku menceritakan tentang dirimu kepadanya, Hae? Haruskah?

"Hei—"

"Karena kau mirip dengan kekasihku," balasku cepat. Ku lirik dia dengan ekor mataku. Alisnya bertaut. "Benarkah? Apa benar-benar mirip? Dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki?" tanyanya mengernyit. "Ya mana ku tahu! Memangnya aku sudah melihat semua milikmu!" balasku dengan muka memerah. Aish, dia ini apaan sih? Hae saja ngga mesum-mesum amat kok.

"Ahaha—baiklah baiklah. Jadi? Siapa nama kekasihmu? Donghae juga?" aku mengangguk. "Nama panjangnya—"

"Lee Donghae,"

"_MWO_? Kok bisa sama juga? Aish kalau begini aku benar-benar mirip yah? Hem—oke oke, kalau begitu kita pacaran juga aja gimana?" ajaknya tanpa dosa. "_Mwo_? Ya! Enak saja kau bicara. Ish, memang kau siapa?" dia tertawa melihat ekspresiku. "Hei hei, aku hanya bercanda. Jadi—ayo berkenalan. Aku 'kan ingin tahu namaku. _So_?"

"Lee Hyukjae _imnida_. Kau bisa memanggilku Eun—"

"Hyukie saja bagaimana?" ucapnya memotongku. Kenapa dia malah ingin memanggilku seperti itu? Hae-ya~~ kenapa dia mirip denganmu, sih? Aish, dia itu kamu atau bukan? Ayo beritahu akuuuu~

Aku menatapnya malas. "Terserah kau saja deh."

"Oke _deal_. Kalau aku Lee Donghae—panggil saja Donghae atau Hae. _Bangapseumnida_ Hyukie-_ya_,"

'DEG DEG'

Kenapa? Kenapa jantungku harus berdetak seperti ini?

Ia mengulurkan tangannya. Mengajakku berjabat tangan. Hae-_ya_, maafkan aku kalau aku justru menjalankan keinginanmu, huh!

"_Ne, nado bangapseumnida_," balasku dan tersenyum padanya. Dia pun balas tersenyum padaku. "Kau terlihat manis dengan _gummy smile_ mu itu. Senang bertemu dengan mu Hyukie. Senang juga bisa jadi orang yang mirip dengan orang yang kau cintai."

'DEG'

"Semoga saja aku bisa menggantikannya,"

_MWO_? Dia bilang apa?

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku. "Tidak. Aku hanya berbicara apa yang ada di pikiranku. Aku harap, suatu saat nanti—jika memang aku adalah orang yang seharusnya mengingatmu—atau malah aku adalah kekasihmu—aku harap kita bisa kembali seperti dulu. Hehe, _by the way_, di mana kekasihmu itu? Apa dia meninggalkan—"

"Dia sudah meninggal," ujarku memotong kalimatnya. Ia terkejut, "Benarkah?" aku hanya mengangguk. "Maaf kalau begitu, aku tak bermaksud untuk—"

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Memangnya kenapa?" kataku lagi-lagi tak membiarkan dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kemudian aku bangkit dari dudukku, menatap langit kemudian menatapnya. "Maaf Hae, aku harus pulang. Sampai bertemu lagi."

Dan aku pergi meninggalkannya. Jujur—rasanya begitu hangat ketika bercengkerama dengannya. Tuhan? Inikah doa ku—yang perlahan kau kabulkan? Walau bukan Donghae-ku yang ada di sini—kau berikan sosok yang lain—namun mirip dengannya? Jika memang—izinkan aku berterimakasih padamu, Tuhan. Terimakasih karena kau mau mengabulkannya—harapanku yang perlahan sirna.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>Hari-hari terus berjalan. Aku dan dia semakin dekat. Kami sering bertemu—di bukit itu. Di bukit yang dulu sering ku kunjungi bersama Donghae-ku. Namun kini—sosok Donghae di gantikan oleh Donghae lain yang begitu—mirip dengannya.<p>

Oh Tuhan, bagaimana aku bilang tentang apa yang ku rasakan?

Semakin mengenalnya—semakin aku melihat sosok kekasihku yang kini berada di surga. Kenapa mereka begitu mirip?

Apakah mungkin—dia reinkarnasi Donghae? Jika benar—bolehkah aku mencintainya? Tapi—hatiku masih belum memihak pada perasaan itu.

Tapi ayolah—jelaskan padaku tentang perasaan nyaman yang selalu hadir ketika bersamanya. Aku—hanya ingin tahu tentang hatiku untuk dia. Apakah aku suka—atau tidak?

"Hyukie," panggilnya. Kini—kami berjanji untuk bertemu lagi. Dia duduk di sampingku dengan membawa sesuatu. Oh ayolah—jangan ingatkan aku tentang Donghae lagi. "Apa itu?" tanyaku padanya. Dia hanya tersenyum kemudian menyerahkannya kepadaku. "Ini ku temukan di lemari ku, entahlah. Coba kau buka."

Aku pun membukanya.

'DEG DEG DEG'

Dan jantungku kembali berdetak. Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin ia mendapatkan benda ini? benda yang hanya aku dan Donghae miliki? Sebenarnya—apa yang terjadi?

"Di sana tertulis—ada sepasang, tetapi aku hanya punya bagian yang lain. Apa kau memilikinya, Hyukie?" aku hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan. Ku keluarkan kalung yang selama ini bersembunyi di balik pakaian yang ku kenakan. Oh _hell_—ini artinya apa?

"Ah, ternyata kau memiliki bagian lainnya. Apa itu berarti—aku ada hubungannya dengan Donghae-mu?" tanyanya menatap mataku. Aku menghindari kontak mata itu. Tuhan, ini—benar-benar takdir mu untukku, 'kah?

"Hyukie—"

"_Ne_ Hae, aku memilikinya, memiliki bagian lain dari kalung ini. bagaimana—kau mendapatkannya? Sesungguhnya—hanya aku dan Donghae yang memiliki kalung ini sebelumnya," tanyaku. Ia mengangkat bahu dan berbaring di sampingku—tempatku duduk saat ini. "Seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya Hyukie, aku menemukannya di lemariku."

Benarkah? Apakah kau yang meletakkannya di lemarinya, Hae? Aish, kau membuatku bingung.

Baiklah. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku jatuh cinta pada—

'SRET'

_MWO_? Dia menarikku?

Oh _God_ , aku ada di atas tubuhnya.

"E-eh H-hae? Apa yang kau l-lakukan?" tanyaku terbata. Ia menatapku dalam. "Hei dengar Hyukjae. Aku mencintaimu—maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Hah? Barusan dia menembakku? Aku berusaha melepas kekangan tangannya pada belakang tubuhku. Namun dia mempereratnya. "L-lepaskan aku Lee Donghae!"

"_Ani_!"

"Donghae-_ah_!"

"Panggil aku Hae-_ya_,"

"_MWO_?"

"Panggil aku Hae-_ya_ seperti kau memanggilnya,"

"_Mworago_?"

"Aish! Panggil aku Hae-_ya_, Hyukie~"

"Tap—emmhh~~"

_OMO_~ kenapa dia menciumku?

Dan kenapa aku diam? Lee Hyukjae _babo_!

"_Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" semprotku setelah ia melepas ciumannya. Aku menatapnya sengit—dia menatapku santai. "Menciummu. Apalagi memangnya?" aish, santai sekali dia ini. Aarrgghhh! Dia benar-benar duplikat mu ya, Hae? Aish!

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

"He? Yang itu kau serius, ya?" balasku. Ia menautkan alisnya. "Tentu saja Lee Hyukjae. Dengar ya, aku tidak mau hanya menyimpan bagian lain dari kalung itu. Aku ingin memakainya juga sama sepertimu. Karena aku—mencintaimu semenjak pertama kali kita bertemu," jelasnya padaku. Aku melotot tak percaya. Bagaimana ini, Hae? Apa yang harus aku jawab?

Aku diam—dia pun diam. Menunggu jawabanku. Jawabanku akan perasaannya. Oh Tuhan. Aku harus bagaimana?

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang Hyukie. Kau butuh waktu. Aku tahu kau pasti sangat mencintai mendiang kekasihmu itu, 'kan? Aku bisa merasakannya. Entah kenapa rasanya cinta yang kau berikan padanya itu begitu dekat padaku. Aku—juga bingung," ungkapnya. Aku menatapnya diam—tatapannya benar-benar seperti Donghae—tatapannya yang lembut.

Tuhan, aku harus apa?

"A-aku mau—tapi—" ia menatapku penuh harap. "—biarkan aku—benar-benar merasakan bahwa kau adalah kau—jangan hanya karena kau mirip dengan Donghae-ku, kau ingin menjadi dia. Aku—ingin menyukai mu sebagai d-dirimu, bagaimana?" ku lihat matanya berbinar. "Tentu saja!" dan ia mendekapku—hangat.

Dan lagi! Dekapan yang sama dengan Donghae! Aish baiklah. Mungkin kau memang reinkarnasi Donghae-ku.

"Terimakasih Hyukie. Aku akan berusaha untuk jadi diriku sendiri. Tapi memang sih—aku merasa pernah bertemu denganmu, hihihi," aku menautkan alisku. "Benarkah? Di mana?" tanyaku penasaran. "Di padang bunga—indah sekali. Banyak bunga yang bermekaran. Mereka wangi—dan tempat itu adalah—hatimu."

'DEG DEG'

"Aish, kau mencoba untuk menggombal, he?" dan ia tertawa. "Hanya untuk Hyukie."

Dan aku tersenyum.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>Sebulan sudah ku lewati hari-hariku dengannya. Ah, rasanya aku seperti hidup kembali. Banyak kesamaan yang membuatku tak sulit beradaptasi dengan dirinya. Terimakasih Tuhan, terimakasih Hae. Karena kau mau kembali padaku.<p>

Izinkan aku menitipkan hati ini pada orang yang kini berada di sisiku—sebagai penggantimu—yang katamu aku harus belajar mencintai orang lain, bukan?

Dan aku melakukannya. Hanya untukmu loh, Hae.

Berjanjilah. Untuk tetap merawat bunga-bunga itu. Setidaknya kau memiliki teman merawat padang bunga mu, loh~

Katanya Donghae yang mirip denganmu itu juga menemukan padang bunga di hatiku.

Hei~ jangan-jangan kalian kerjasama ya? Aish, baiklah aku mulai gila, hehe :D

Hae-ya~ panggilan itu sekarang bukan lagi hanya untukmu. Tapi juga untuknya.

Terimakasih untuk waktu yang pernah kita lewati bersama. Aku takkan melupakannya.

Justru aku akan mengulanginya—dengan dia, Hae. Dengannya yang benar-benar tanpa sadar memperlakukanku sama sepertimu.

Ah, rasanya aku begitu bahagia. Dia cintai oleh dua Donghae yang sangaaat~ mencintaiku.

Terimakasih Hae, terimakasih Lee Donghae.

Aku berjanji akan menjaga cinta kalian berdua, hehe :D terima kasih.

_Saranghae_ Hae-_ya_~

"_Saranghae_ Hae-_ya_~"

"_Nado Saranghae_ Hyukie-_ya_," dan tanpa sadar—aku mengucapkan hal yang sama padanya yang di sampingku. Yang ia balas lalu menciumku—lembut. Melumat bibirku halus. Menikmati bagaimana ia menggerakkan bibirnya di atas bibirku.

Ah, ternyata cara kalian menciumku pun sama, hihihi :D Baiklah, aku merasa beruntung.

Hehe :D _Saranghae_ Hae-_ya_,_Saranghae_ Lee Donghae :D _Yeongwonhi_.

* * *

><p><em>Hyukjae's POV End<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"_Nado saranghae_ Hyukie-_ya_, semoga kau bahagia dengannya. _Nado_ _saranghae_, _yeongwonhi_ :D"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**THE END**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nb : <em>N<em>**_**e**_**, gimana pendapat kalian?**

**Mohon **_**like**_** dan **_**comment**_**-nya yah?**

**.**

_**With Love,**_

**Fujimoto Yumi a.k.a Umu Humairo Cho**


End file.
